Misunderstandings
by dayumbledore
Summary: Violet has been accused for the murder of her parents, Ben and Vivien Harmon. Now, she has been sentenced to spend an unknown amount of time in Briarcliff Mental Institution. There she meets Kit Walker, a man accused of being Bloody Face—the masked murderer who killed Violet's parents. Will she be able to escape or will she spend an eternity in a God forsaken place?
1. Chapter 1

Violet looked down upon the dead bodies of her parents surrounded by a pool of blood. Her eyes grew wide with shock and fear. She stood there trying to process what had happened: An infamous masked madman barged into their house, knife in hand, and mercilessly murdered both her parents.

_Bloody Face._

Violet had heard of this serial killer before. But she never got around to believe that such monster existed. But when Bloody Face murdered her parents, she wanted to believe that this monster didn't exist.

* * *

Ben and Vivien Harmon were arguing for the fourth night in a row. They were arguing whether or not to transfer their daughter to a different school. They wanted their daughter to get away from the estranged house they've recently bought and moved into, but both parents have different opinions.

The patriarchal side wants their daughter to transfer to a boarding school no matter how expensive the school most far from their house was. However, the matriarchal side just wants Violet to move in with her aunt Jo. Of course, both sides disagreed with each other which resulted to what seems to have become a never-ending argument.

Violet sat on the stairs, eavesdropping on her parents' conversation which was slowly turning into another argument. Her eyelids were getting heavy; it was getting rather late. She refused to go back upstairs and go to sleep. She strangely found her parents' arguments amusing and interesting.

"Why don't we just go with my decision so that this all will be over with?" Ben rubbed his forehead from frustration.

"I don't want our family to spend money we don't even have on a school we can't even afford!" Vivien exclaimed. She was getting tired, too, and wanted to go to sleep.

"For once, think of your-no- _our _daughter's safety and not the money which I'll be glad to earn."

"Oh, right. Like you can get more patients by the end of Violet's next semester." Vivien rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The number of patients I currently have are fine. They pay enough to satisfy the tuition of that boarding school."

"Ben," she sat down and dug her face into her hands. "no one, I repeat, _no one _wants to spend their money on a psychiatrist whose office is a destination on the Eternal Darkness Tour."

Ben sighed longer than usual. "I'm tired and I can see that you're tired, too. Go to bed. I'll lock up the house." Vivien nodded slightly and proceeded to their bedroom. Violet scurried up to her's as soon as she heard her mother approaching.

Vivien was sound asleep in bed; Ben was about to lock the main entrance to their house. His hand was on the handle of the door, but then he noticed something. He looked into the peephole and stumbled backwards. Bloody Face was standing outside their door, head cocked and breathing heavily.

Ben ran to his office and hastily grabbed the gun he kept in locked drawer. Fear struck his entire body. He's seen the ghosts in the house. But none can match up to the monstrosity he just saw.

Suddenly, he heard the doors slam open. He was fully aware that a serial killer was inside their house.

He took a deep breath and quietly maneuvered around the house. He left his office in discreet and found the masked man standing in the middle of the foyer.

Ben stared at the "man" with his eyes, growing with terror. He raised his gun. His hands were shaky, so was his voice. "Get out of my house." Ben paused with each word.

Bloody Face stood still for a moment then in a blink of an eye, he charged towards Ben with a knife in his hand. He was about to stab Ben in the stomach, but Ben grabbed his hand and the two struggled to attack the other.

The masked man gathered enough strength to push Ben away and quickly stabbed him.

"Agh!" Ben cried for help. Soon he was coughing up his own blood.

Vivien heard the cry of her husband and ran downstairs. Her hand was covering her mouth as she saw Ben helplessly lying on the floor, keeping pressure on his wound. She approached him.

"Viv. No. " he muttered as he spat out blood. Bloody Face grabbed Vivien by her neck and slit her throat using the same knife used to stab Ben.

Vivien gasped for air and touched her neck to find blood on our fingers. She fell and was slowly losing consciousness.

Meanwhile, Violet was awoken by the ruckus. She slowly descended down the staircase and stood frozen halfway down. Her mouth fell open as she saw her parents' bodies bleeding on the floor. Bloody Face saw Violet and looked into her eyes. He could see the fear growing inside her. He dropped the knife and left the house.

Tears started to form in the corner of Violet's eyes. She quickly approached her parents and she fell to her knees. She held their cold hands as she mourned.

An hour passed, she gathered her strength to stand up and wipe the tears from her face. The knife the killer dropped was in her line of sight and she scowled. She didn't want to face this world alone. She took the knife and raised it to her throat. Her hands were trembling so hard. Another tear rolled down her cheeks and met her lips. More teardrops soon followed.

Violet's hands stopped trembling and was ready to do what she had to do: be reunited with her parents, no matter how much she dreads them.

In the corner of her right eye, she saw dark figures outside her door.

Four policemen barged into the house, and Violet's own neighbour, Constance Langdon, followed them. Violet dropped the knife and it fell next to her foot. One policeman aggresively handcuffed Violet.

"Wha-" Violet couldn't speak.

"Well, I heard screaming and thought Ben and Vivien were arguing again. But I'm surprised to find this," Constance gestured to the corpses. "Oh, Violet. I know you're a troubled girl. I just didn't know you would do this, _this_ soon." She wore a look of pity and left nonchalantly.

Violet was so confused in her situation. She was being arrested. For a murder she wouldn't dare to do.

"Where are you taking me?" Violet asked as she was sitted in the back seat of the police vehicle. "Prison? Juvenile Hall?" Her eyes were tired. Her whole being was tired.

"That's too light for ya." One policeman answered.

"So, where?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Briarcliff."


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy metal gates of Briarcliff opened; the police car Violet was in has arrived.

A nun stood outside the doors to the asylum. She stood confidently with her chin up and had a slight smirk on her face. She stood still as she watched the car park in front of the building.

A tall and slender police man stepped outside of the car. He took hold of Violet's arm and pulled her out of the car. His grip on her arm was tight and Violet wore a look of pain and anger.

The nun took a few steps down and approached the still-handcuffed Violet. "I'll take her from here, officer." she said to the policeman. He nodded and proceeded to enter the car. They drove off and the gates of Briarcliff closed shut.

* * *

Violet entered the mental institution and her tired red eyes looked up to see a spiral staircase which seems to never end. She was astonished.

"We call these stairs 'Stairway To Heaven'" the nun noticed Violet.

"What's at the top?" Violet asked, still looking at the stairs.

"Dr. Arden's office and laboratory. I suggest you avoid going there."

"Why-"

"Enough quetions." she snapped. "Frank, take this to her cell." She called a young man who was an orderly patroling the asylum. When the nun called Violet _this__, _Violet gave her a look of disgust.

Violet was soon thrown into her cell. The room was damp and reeks of rotting flesh and even death. A lightbulb in the middle of the ceiling barely lit the entire cell. But it was enough for Violet to see what was inside: A small bed with a worn mattress was pushed up in the corner to her right. On her left was a toilet and a sink that only released a few drops of water. A wobbly table stood in the middle of the cell along with a chair. The chair was the only thing that was stable in the room. Her room had no window, which means she wouldn't be able to tell whether it was day or night.

She rubbed her wrists; the handcuffs have been removed but they left a terrible mark. She sighed and sat on the bed.

The moment she sat, the mattress released a foul odor. Her nose wrinkled as soon as she smelled the awful scent. She immediately stood up and approached her cell door. She knocked a few times, hoping that an orderly would answer.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

The small slot eye-level to the door slid open. Violet saw a pair of eyes that looked angry and annoyed.

"What?" the orderly asked impatiently.

"Can't I go outside?" Violet asked.

"You're not allowed to leave the asylum." the orderly rolled his eyes.

Violet was annoyed with people who rolled their eyes. "I mean, outside of this cell."

"Oh." the small eye-level slot quickly slid shut. Violet jumped from surprise. Then, she heard rustling, rustling of keys. The cell door opened and the orderly shoved a ring of keys into his pocket. "We'll be collecting all of you in a few hours or so. Don't do anything stupid." the orderly left.

* * *

The inmates' common room was located in the west wing of the asylum. The cells , both for male and females, were located in the east wing. Males and females were separated, of course.

Violet stepped inside the common room to find different kinds of people inside. She saw a woman with stringy hair banging her head on a wall. There was a lanky Mexican man who just stood in a corner twiddling his thumbs whilst nervously looking around, mumbling something under his breath. On her right was a child who was bald and held a ceramic doll, staring at the wall In the middle of the room, a woman was lying on the floor doing nothing. The only normal people she found in the common room were playing poker on a table to her far left. Other than all that, the common room had a jukebox.

Violet's face wore a look of pity and disgust mixed together.

She didn't want to approach the most normal-looking people in the room. She just wanted to be alone. She found a vacant chair and decided to sat there while she observed the others. Oh how she could've brought her iPod. But hen again, they might just take it away from her.

A strange man who was a bit older than her was staring at her. Violet stared back. The man gave her a smirk. He had slicked back blonde hair and had bags under his eyes. Also, he had bruises on his face and a cut on his cheek. He looked even more tired than Violet.

The man's smirk turned into a sudden frown. Then, he looked away. Violet, too, looked away.

The jukebox kept playing the same song over and over. Violet was getting sick of it.

The same nun from earlier opened the common room doors and stood in the middle of the room for a minute. She took out a silver whistle from her pocket and blew it. The whistle released a piercing sound and all of the inmates covered their ears.

"It's time for bed!" The nun exclaimed. Two orderlies gathered all the inmates. One gathered the female ones; the other the males.

* * *

Violet and the other female inmates were all lined up in front of their cells. The orderlies were making sure each inmate was in her cell. They would shove an inmate if she didn't want to go in her cell.

A lot of them didn't want to go in their cells.

Violet had to wait a bit. Her cell was the last one. When all the women were already in their cells, an orderly approached her. "Are you going to put up a fight, too?" the orderly was holding the same ring of keys she saw earlier.

"...No." she slowly shook her head.

"Well," the orderly opened the door. ",get in." He gestured his head to the inside of the cell. Violet took a step forward. And then another step. The orderly couldn't wait any longer; he pushed her inside the room. She stumbled forward.

"What the hell!" Violet furiously exclaimed.

The cell door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and kicked the door. Then, she kicked it again. And then another kick. And then one last and final kick before she leaned against the cold metal door with her back. She slid down to the floor, hugged her knees then began to sob silently.

"Violet," She heard a faint voice in her cell. She looked up to find her mother sitting on her bed, smiling. "Violet," Vivien repeated.

"Mom?" Violet's voice cracked. She stood and and sat on the bed, right next to her mother. She tried to hold her mother's hand, but Vivien's hand turned into thin air. Violet looked up and she saw that her mother was no longer sitting next to her. "Mom..?" Violet continued to call out to her mother, but Vivien no longer replied. She didn't appear once more.

Violet hung her head low, then proceeded to lay down on her bed. It still had that foul odor. She closed her eyes and slept, or, at least, tried to.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet didn't get any sleep that night. If she did, her "sleep" wouldn't have lasted an hour, and she'd wake up, panting and drenched in sweat. Everytime she would close her eyes, Bloody Face would stand before her in her dreams.

She stared at the ceiling. From time to time, she'd watch the lightbulb in the middle of her ceiling flicker. Her eyelids were getting really heavy, but she just couldn't sleep.

She closed her eyes once more; she felt like she could really sleep this time. Then, her eye opened wide when she heard loud knocking on her cell door.

Violet groaned.

"Get up." Her cell door opened slightly and a scrawy orderly squeezed through. He was holding a tray and on the tray was a small loaf of bread, a cup of dark liquid, and a glass of what Violet thinks is orange juice. The orderly set the tray on the table. "Eat up. It's gonna be a big day for you." The orderly said before he left. The cell door closed shut.

Violet sat up on her bed and stared at the tray on the table. She got out of her bed and sat near the table. She grabbed the loaf and split it in half. She ate both halves,which were surprisingly edible, then drank the orange juice. She didn't touch the dqrk liquid in the cup. She didn't want to. She pushed the tray away from her and stood up from the table.

Just as she stood up, her cell door opened wide. A different orderly stepped inside, he was tanned and muscular. "All inmates have to gather in the common room." he said.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"You want to spend your entire day in this?" The orderly gestured both of his hands to the entire room.

* * *

Violet entered the common room, finding the same people she saw the day before. She sat on the couch that was against the wall. She nervously looked around and rubbed the palms of her hands to her knees. Violet's eyes locked onto the man who was looking at her the day before. Today, his blonde hair was less slicked back. Though the bruises and cut on his face were still present.

The man stood up from his game of poker, and started walking away from the table. He approached Violet and sat down next to her. She gave him a look of confusion.

"What are you in for?" The man smiled at Violet, but all Violet did was frown.

"..." Violet didn't answer his question. She didn't like talking to new people.

"Come on. We both know you're not getting out any time soon, so we might as well get to know each other." The man leaned back. "Kit. Kit Walker." He held out his hand for Violet to shake. She stared at it and then she looked away. Kit sighed slightly, putting his hand down. There was silence between them despite the common room jukebox playing.

"Violet." She looked up. " My name's Violet." Violet smiled slighty, but only slight.

"Well, Violet, you're a bit young to be here, aren't you?"

"Wasn't there a , what, nine year-old here yesterday?"

"Nevermind that. So, why are you here?"

Violet sighed. "My parents were murdered. And they think that I killed them." She looked away.

"Well.. did you?"

"No." Violet said with all seriousness. "I don't like talking about myself. I'm," She stood up from the couch. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the common room doors opened. The same nun walked inside and her eyes scanned the room. She whispered to the nearby orderly. They were both looking at Violet. The orderly approached Violet and grabbed her by the arm.

"Sister Jude wants to talk to you." He said. _So that's her name_, Violet thought.

* * *

Sister Jude's office was depressing. The windows were covered with thick and dark blue curtains. And if you did open the curtains, the windows would be stained glass. Her office had a desk that was half the size of the room. Sister Jude sat on one side, in front of the window, and Violet sat opposite her. At the corner of the room, next to the door, was a wooden cabinet. The contents of which Violet has not known.

"Violet," Sister Jude cleared her voice. " Until the police have solid evidence of you murdering your pare-"

"But I didn't kill them!" Violet interrupted.

"Don't _ever _interrupt me," Sister Jude gave Violet a sharp glare. She took a deep breath. "You are being held here for the meantime."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Violet muttered under her breath.

"Denial." Sister Jude sighed. "Oh, Violet. I know you're a troubled girl. But was killing your parents necessary?"

"I didn't kill my parents," Violet paused with every word. " I didn't kill anybody!" She exclaimed.

"Enough!" Sister Jude snapped. "Denial won't get you anywhere."

Violet was then told to leave Sister Jude's office and she returned to the common room.

* * *

By the time Violet entered the common room, it was nearly empty. She hasn't seen the room so lifeless. The jukebox stopped playing. There were only a few people left there. Kit and his poker mates already left, too.

"What are you still doing here?" An orderly spotted Violet just standing in the doorway. "All of the inmates are already in their cells. Well, most of them." He looked at Violet and the remaining few inmates left in the common room. Violet stepped out of the common room and was sent to her cell.

* * *

The lightbulb in Violet's cell continued to flicker. She doesn't know if she'd be able to get any sleep that night. Then, she remembered talking to Kit earlier. She remembered feeling slightly relaxed whilst talking to him. She hasn't met a decent person in Briarcliff ever since she arrived. Violet hoped that he wasn't the only one.


End file.
